Finding Whats Missing
by runacmoc
Summary: HG/RW, an attempt to describe their thoughts throughout some moments during DH. First time venture into this world.
1. Chapter 1

So there are many many moments that I feel JK could of written that gave us insight into the minds of the characters that are not Harry Potter. I wish she could have added snippets in DH, but I understand the reasoning why. So I took a gamble and wrote short moments that I thought could have been a great addition to the characters. Of course I am no where as talented as other authors or as JK herself. I'm simply taking a gander into fanfiction. But I have also watched the movie and I know the differences and the things they missed and so forth so I opted to make a piece that would combine elements of both book and movie to almost fit in pieces that are not there. Feel free to review and give feedback, after all I have never done this before.

Applicable disclaimers apply.

enjoy.

Hermione POV

* * *

She was running out of answers. She could not remember the last time she slept more than two or more hours or had eaten a full meal. She was breaking. Hermione Granger, the girl who knew most answers was being pushed to her limits. The tent was flapping violently, the snow storm started the day before and it not seem like it was giving up. The cold broke through the tent, warmth was hard to get by and staying dry from the snow without magic was next to impossible when she had to go get water from the river.

Ever since they escaped from Godric's Hollow she had taken the three person mission onto her own. Harry was still recovering from Nagini's bite wound. She knew apparating there without the cloak or Polyjuice Potion was a bad idea but Harry had been adamant about not using either. The moment she saw Bathilda Bagshot appear she knew something was wrong... Harry became entranced and would not listen. She just couldn't seem to be loud enough to make him snap out of it.

After setting up camp he had been shaking violently and yelling things that made her blood curl. She tended to his wounds and kept dabbing his forehead with water and a sponge. She kept Harry's Sneakoscope on the near table and kept nervously looking over to it, fearing that somehow they had been followed and that she would have to somehow keep her and Harry safe. Harry kept breathing heavily but had stopped shaking. She stood up and walked over to their small kitchen and started making some tea to help her feel warm. She sat on the small steps that lead to the table as she waited for the tea to finish and took a deep breath.

She remembered the Christmas carols and decorations that adorned Godric Hallow. It was Christmas day. Memories of wonderful Christmases with her parents, sharing presents with the Weasley's... with Ron. The fact he left had ripped through her like nothing she had felt before. She felt lonelier than ever. She kept telling herself that he was hiding out with the Weasley's, happy, warm and well fed. Any other idea devastated her and left her cold. For all she knew he could opening one of Molly's famous knitted sweaters she gave every year. Molly had included her in the Weasley tradition long ago. In fact her favorite scarf was made by Molly. It was the scarf she packed in her beaded bag not that long ago in the Burrow... the one she left tied to the tree hoping Ron would recognize it if he came back to look for them. She left him breadcrumbs to help him find them if he decided to come back. Tears jumped to her eyes again.

She was exhausted and broken.

"Ron..." she whispered. As if saying his name would make him come back and help her out today and keep her company. She missed him.

But she needed to stay strong. Harry was still here and needed her help. She stood up grabbed her cup of tea, wiping her eyes on her sweater. And walked over to Harry who began to shake and moan again. She sat next to Harry again, looking over to the tent entrance as it seemed the storm was giving up.

_At least the weather is looking up. _She thought

"No.." Harry said

"Harry.. it's all right, you're all right" she spoke back to him...

* * *

I know that in the book we do read about Hermione helping Harry out but in the movie we dont, I tried my best to mix these up.


	2. Chapter 2

Onto Ron's POV. You know the drill.

* * *

He tried getting back to them, but he could not find them. He knew all too well that Hermione's spells worked all to good for him to simply find them by wandering around places that he thought he might find them. He could not risk exposing them either by running around trying to find them. Besides he knew they would not have stayed long after he left. It became a lonesome game of finding the hunted without being caught. He had cut it close once before and gotten away. He knew they were still alive, the radio and the Prophet continued talking about Harry. The headlines were crazy, and often times contradicting but he kept listening on.

Whenever the radio mentioned Harry's name it brought him a level of ease hearing he was still out there. Although they would never mention her on the radio her name still appeared on the lists of Muggle-borns that had not presented themselves to the Ministry. He checked it daily, knowing that as long as her name was on it, she was safe. He knew she would not abandon the quest of destroying the locket and the Horcruxes. He knew she would push through relentlessly, trying to think of new possibilities, reading books over and over again to see if there was something she missed the first time around, desperate for some sort of clue or hint.

He could still hear echoes of her yelling after him sobbing inconsolably. He was well aware that he was being a prick and that the locket blinded him to the reality. But he could not stop, it all came together so strongly. The locket affected him the worst, he was weakened by its power and coerciveness. He was certain he had hurt her before in all those spats and rows that they had over the years but he knew he crossed a line that had never been thought of. He walked out on her, making her choose between two friends, one trying to brave the dangers of war the other running from them. He asked her to make an impossible choice based on his anger.

It was Christmas that day, and if there was nothing he regretted the most on this day was that he was unable to share the Holidays with her. During one of his stays at a small town he stopped by the local bookstore and found himself staring into it. Wishing that perhaps on a whim, she had ventured into town looking for new reading material. After a while he walked into the store, meandering through the books without any book in mind. He was familiar with the range of books that she was carrying but he felt he could perhaps find that one book she might enjoy and use as a distraction.

He remembered how much she had enjoyed her one trip to France with her parents so many years ago, he picked up a book that appeared to Muggle and it read _Contemporary French Cuisine: A guide to French culture and food. _He kept that book with him hoping to give it to her whenever he saw her again. Even _if_ she never spoke to him again. He kept the book close, almost as a memento in her memory. It would even be a great Christmas present if he could give it to her.

He looked outside the small window of his room; it had been heavily snowing for hours now. He hoped they found refuge somewhere and were not fighting the cold and running from the Dark Lord. He would not stay here longer than tomorrow. He needed to keep moving.

_"Ron..."_

He heard it. Her voice.

His heart began to pound... it was not much a whisper... but where did it come from? He looked down and was certain, it came from his Deluminator and pulled it out.

"What the..." he said, clicking the Deluminator making the light go out in his room but floating one outside his bedroom window. The snow had lightened up. He quickly packed his things and ran out, following the floating light.

He then knew, he felt it burn through his chest. He found a way to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, back from unknown! I had this plot bunny bite me again and I had to write it. I have a couple more in mind I am working on.

Disclaimer: yeah not mine, so forth.

Also, I combine the way things happen in the books and the movies together, so if one thing happens in one "world" but not the other... well I am sure you can manage.

Sorry if it has any typos and so forth. Bunnies are evil and sometimes come out funny :)

onto three...

* * *

It infuriated her. It made her alive again. He was alive.

He was back. He distracted her. He infuriated her.

Over and over the feeling of fury and relief washed through her body. She couldn't even focus on the book she basically knew by heart now that was sitting on her lap.

_Focus, Granger. You are not out of this yet. Keep reading... there is another clue in here somewhere..._

She wrapped her thick blanket around her once more. Tightening its warmth and grip around her. She sat there on the frozen forest floor, a few feet away from the tents entrance, trying to keeping watch. Escape his presence was more like it. She couldn't stand the fact one of the knots in her stomach disappeared the moment she saw him. The bone breaking, freezing temperatures that shivered her core reached boiling levels in just seconds the moment she locked eyes with him. After that, since he went into the tent with Harry, she felt her heart go back into a familiar, steady and fastened rate.

She frowned... looking at one particular hand drawn symbol on the page...

_He destroyed ONE Horcrux. There are too many left... maybe if we go see Xenophilius Lovegood. I have seen this symbol before..._

She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her broken, happy or rather anything but stern. Despite the cold, the clear lack of food and sustainable environment. Ronald Weasley would sit on the even colder side of things. He left; he walked away from her when she begged him to stop. She would have done anything to try and explain things to him that night. But he walked away. It absolutely baffled her. She thought they were making progress... or whatever she thought they had been doing.

Small moments, where it was evident to her that they were growing closer. The way he calmed her down when she arrived at the Burrow after she erased her parents memories... or the way he held her and looked down into her eyes at the wedding when they danced. Few sporadic moments when they shared each other's company without the Locket ruining either ones morale. Small moments that would give her something to dream about and block out the nightmares that constantly kept her up.

A smile threatened to creep on her face.

_NO._

She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and hung her head back, releasing a frustrated sigh.

All the time he was away, she never really thought of what she would feel or do when he returned, or if he ever would. The way she imagined it, or so she thought, did not even begin to compare the way it actually happened. In reality, she could not even begin to attempt to compare them. The turmoil in her overran her rational mind and she kicked into a gear of fury, frustration and relief all at once.

She was so happy to see him intact, walking with his usual swagger, lugging his big rucksack. He was alive. He was back! With a destroyed Horcrux no less!

Surprisingly this also_ infuriated her_.

But nothing was more terrifying for her to realize that his return simply solidified the uncertainty she had been brewing in the back of her head over the past couple of months.

Without a doubt, her love for Ronald Weasley was special, unique and terrifying all at once. There was no denying it anymore. She could not help it. And by the way he told her about the way the deluminator worked for him. The way his voice broke... the way he focused on her. He was step for step with her.

It gave her shivers. The _pure, raw emotion_ in his bright blue eyes...

She was no fool. There was no way to back pedal away from what she saw.

She looked down to the book in her lap; she knew she was right about seeing Mr. Lovegood. However she knew it would be hard to convince Harry to agree to it knowing how well their last adventure had gone...they had nearly died...

The sound of fire coming from the tent broke her reverie.

_Ronald Weasley you burn down our tent and I will drop you off in Azkaban myself!_

"What's going on in here!" she said as she charged into the tent.

* * *

**You know the drill, kudos to all writers that review! And lurkers that read *I was a heavy lurker until recently***


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! A random plot bunny appeared and we sat down to talk about it. This is what happened. I hope you enjoy. I wrote this half made up, the other half miffed they never addressed Hermione's torture in the second film. Anyways, feel free to take a gander, and if feeling generous, review. This not mine, this all belongs to the HP world.

This one is Ron centric. Shell Cottage.

* * *

There will never be a day when he does not remember the courage and determination Dobby had shown while rescuing them. They were alive yet he did not make it to see another day. The war had claimed another victim, but it was far from over... other Horcrux's remained. Despite being almost killed they could not stop, they had to continue outsmarting the Death Eaters and the rest of the Dark World... even if it meant to break into Gringotts, dressed as Bellatrix and a random Death Eater. He knew danger was imminent the moment he agreed to help Harry, but he never felt terror as deep as the one he felt when he heard her screams not so long ago, when she was at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange.

But they could not dwell on the past, he could not relive her screams, her pain, the way she looked so frail.

Since they arrived at Shell Cottage, she had been mostly silent, down cast eyes, eating little bits and staying to herself. She had not heard her laugh in what felt years. Determined to get to talk and laugh again, he got up from his bed, careful not to wake Harry. He knew it was early but, the early morning sun was enough to give him hopes of a better day. He walked over to his rucksack and began to search for the book that he had found in the small bookstore not that long ago. He was going to give her the Christmas present he had been meaning to give her. Having no suitable paper to wrap it, he found a rag in his bag, used magic to clean it and wrapped the book.

He walked the down hallway as quietly as he could; stopping before the door to the room she was sharing with Luna, only to find it slightly ajar.

"_Hermione...?_" he whispered by the door gently pushing the door open, only to reveal her bed empty and the covers pulled back. Luna was still fast asleep on the other side of the room. His heart started to pound... _what if the torture had to gotten to her? Where did she go?_ He closed the door... maybe she had gone downstairs. As he neared the stairwell he caught sight of her through one of the windows, her hair flying in the wind. He stopped at the top of the stairs, she sat on the sand a few meters from the house, her back to the house, her shoulders hunched, and she seemed to be looking on her lap.

_A book maybe..._ he gripped the book he had in his hand and began the decent down the stairs.

Suddenly the idea of walking up to her with the book began to get more complex, his throat got tight. He shook his head; he was not going to let this get weird. He grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open.

"Good morning..." he called out; she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice but did not turn around

"Good morning...I didn't think anyone was up yet..." she said as he sat next to her. He kept the book on his left, away from her.

"No, not yet, what are you doing out here? You gave me a scare."

She finally looked over to him, briefly locking eyes with him. "I didn't know you knew what the world looked like before 10 am ..." she said with a small smile.

_Finally, half a smile_, he thought.

"On occasions, it happens, you know, when the sun is out and it almost feels like spring and Quidditch , I do get out of bed early."

Another smile.

"You miss it? Quidditch ?" she asked.

He hadn't really thought about it, it had been so long since he played Quidditch he had gotten used to only remembering what it felt like.

"I guess so... but, I think as soon as this all ends, I'm going to play for three days straight I think."

"Three days really?" she once again looked towards him, with another smile.

"Yes. But only if you join me" he ventured to say, feeling the blush start to trickle.

"I wouldn't last three minutes." she laughed.

"I think you underestimate yourself." he laughed back, slightly pushing her over with his shoulders.

A quiet settled between them. He felt the book with his left hand... come on now... get to it!

She looked towards the sea line, pursed her lips and almost blurted out.

"I can't feel the tips of my fingers on my left hand..." she said as she flexed her fist on her lap.

"Are you cold?" he asked, reaching over to half hug her with his right arm.

She shook her head. "No, Fleur said that I might have partial nerve loss on my arm for a while... that Bellatrix might of severed some muscle or nerves...I occasionally feel a numbness on my arm but...". She taped each finger with her thumb, mechanized, like she had been doing it for hours now.

His heart plummeted. It was one thing to have the memories like he had, but he couldn't imagine what it felt like for her.

Without thinking, he slid his right hand into hers, stopping her incessant fingers and looked straight into her eyes.

"It will be all over soon, it will all be normal once more. We'll go find your parents, you will have Hogwarts library, I'll have Quidditch ..."

Tears jumped to her eyes..._ it's now or never Weasley!_

"...and, we will be able to have normal Christmases, like always!" he said as his left hand reached over to get the book, not leaving her eye sight.

A small smile crept back on her face , "Christmas would be good, yeah, being with all your family... maybe we can have a dinner together with my parents this year, you know the Weasley's and Grangers' together, one massive celebration..." she replied.

He placed the book on her lap, over their hands, "Happy Christmas Hermione." he interrupted.

He was sure he couldn't be blushing more if he tried.

"What's this?" she asked as she pulled the covered book.

"I...um... wanted to give you that for Christmas.. but you know..." he trailed

She unwrapped the book, reading in bright red letters Contemporary French Cuisine: A guide to French culture and food.

"When did you get this?" She breathed.

A pang hit him again, remembering he had abandoned them. "When I was... when I... back during Christmas time... I went into this small book shop in this town I came across. I went into it hoping for some mad reason you went out and wandered into that particular book shop..._mental I know right?_... looking for something to read. I picked it up because I remembered how much you loved that France trip you made.. I hope you like it...sorry its not anything riveting... or a Muggle magazine, those were mental!..have you really seen those? they don't move, the pictures! and boy are Muggles mad! I thought the wizarding world was mental... " he rambled

"It's amazing Ron, thank you" with that, she leaned and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. A fast shade of red crept up his neck, stopping his mid-sentence ramble.

"You're welcome, I hope you like it..." he grabbed the cloth he used to wrap it and started to nervously turn in his hands.

She turned and squinted at him with a light glare, "You did not buy me this because you thought I needed instruction on cooking, did you?"

"Merlin no!" he felt mortified, he had not thought of that. "Honestly, I didn't Hermione... that's mad...you know I wouldn't do that to you!"

She let out a full laugh now. _All is better now_, he thought.

"Good, otherwise I would have to have had to send those birds out on you again..." she said as she turned the pages, looking at the recipes and pictures.

It was his turn to laugh now.

She closed the book shut and turned to face him "I don't have anything to give you though..." she looked upset he could tell.

"I have an idea..." he said as he reached over for the book opened it to a random page "Here, let's do... Le Foie de Veau... or whatever that is and instead of having... calf's liver... Merlin's beard that's _disgusting_... let's do scrambled eggs, bacon and some toasts for breakfast. We'll pretend the toasts are croissants and change the coffee they so much love for some tea and let's call it even, how 'bout that?" he smiled smoothly back at her and slid the book back onto her lap.

She was beaming back at him, shook her head a little and got up. "I knew your stomach would soon kick into gear at some point... deal, let's go get some breakfast and call it Christmas."

"Brilliant!" he said as he basically jumped up to stand next to her. "I love Christmas!"

Her laugh filled his ears; _it was so good to have her back_.


End file.
